


Seventeen Again

by NextGenFangirl



Series: We are family? [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amnesia, Memory Loss, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26822314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NextGenFangirl/pseuds/NextGenFangirl
Summary: A series of one shots following different characters of the Harry Potter Universe. The first chapter 'Seventeen Again' follows Scorpius Malfoy after he was hit by the obliteration charm and suffers from memory loss.Upcoming chapter: Ron Weasley is sent to the future were his future family mistake him for his son.This is a repost of my story from Fanfiction.net
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley
Series: We are family? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956376
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Seventeen Again

**Author's Note:**

> I am not sure how long it is since I wrote this chapter, the 'series' it self was first published on FF.net in 2018. I have not edited this one shot since I first published it, so I apologise for any major grammar mistakes and what not :)

“I am sorry Mrs. Malfoy, you will have to wait a bit longer. We need to figure out what is wrong with him first” he heard faint voices as he woke up in a hospital bed.

He had absolutely no clue why he was here. For one, it didn’t seem like he was at Hogwarts, and secondly he didn’t get hurt or anything yesterday, he just went to bed like normal. That was why he was so confused as to why his mother was here, it must seem like he was at St. Mungos, since he wasn’t at Hogwarts. But why?

Scorpius quickly got all his questions answered as the Healer entered. “How are we doing today Mr. Malfoy?” the man asked.

“Well I feel perfectly fine, so I have really no clue why I am here seeing as I was just fine yesterday.

And I definitively do not know why I am at St. Mungos and not the Hogwarts hospital wing. I already know there is nothing wrong with me, but I didn’t see the point in bringing me all the way here.”

“Mr. Malfoy? Why would you be at Hogwarts in the first place?” Was this guy serious.

Of course he should be at Hogwarts he was a student after all. However, when he told his healer this the man only laughed.

“It seems like there is nothing wrong with your humor at least. Mr. Malfoy you haven’t been a student at Hogwarts in ten years.” Ha- What?

That made no sense what so ever. His Christmas break was only days away.

“I’m sorry, but my first term of sixth year is over in three days. So I have no idea what you are talking about. I am a student at Hogwarts, and I would like to know what is going on.”

“That’s what we all would like to know Mr. Malfoy. I will be right back I need to cross-reference something”.

The healer was gone for a couple of minutes before he returned with a grave look on his face.

“Mr. Malfoy, I will now tell you why you are in this hospital bed, as well as what I think might be wrong with you. It seems like you believe you are a student at Hogwarts, however I know for a fact that this is wrong, seeing as you have worked at this hospital for eight years as a Healer. Yesterday you worked in the long-term illness department. Your wand was taken from you by one of our patients, Mr. Lockhart. It seems to me like Mr. Lockhart hit you with a spell before you passed out. I believe that spell was a memory charm. Now it is quite a while since Mr. Lockhart has performed a memory charm, or magic in general. And it seems like his charm only affected you slightly. However, from the information you told me about 10 years have been erased from you memory.” Scorpius looked at the healer dumbfounded.

10 years! But so much could have happened in that time. And it obviously had as well. He was a healer! A full fleshed healer.

It had always been his dream and he had actually – “Should I send her in,” accomplished – “Mr. Malfoy, Scorpius” huh.

“Sorry, could you please repeat what you said?”

“Well I was just saying that memories might be triggered by familiar things or people. I was wondering if I should send in Mrs. Malfoy. She has been waiting out there for hours and is quite destressed. I have explained the whole situation to her already”, “Yeah, you can send her in.”

Scorpius was really wondering why the healer was asking for his permission to send in his mother.

It wasn’t like he had forgotten he- “You’re not my mother… Weasley what the hell are you doing here.”

Rose Weasley was standing on the right side of his bed. He could see that her eyes were watered with tears and she looked quite hurt by his comment. He really didn’t understand why she had entered when the healer had said his mother was coming to visit, or really in general why she was visiting him at all. They weren’t exactly friends, in fact they were what people called enemies.

“Well, I’m waiting?” he asked impatiently.

Weasley stepped backwards and called someone from the door. Albus Potter, Scorpius’ best bud was suddenly there. She whispered something to him and he looked distraught before putting on a smile.

“Hi Scorp, how’s it going?” he asked, quite awkwardly.

“…Well I was fine until Weasel showed her face” Weasley looked absolutely mortified mumbled something to Albus before leaving the room, presumably in tears.

“Oy, what is wrong with you!” Albus yelled.

“What are you talking about Al, I did nothing wrong-”

“Yeah you did, you hurt Rosie!”

“You know I always say stuff like that to her”

“haven’t heard you say something like that in 10 years”

“If you hadn’t noticed that’s what I can’t remember!” Scorpius was getting more frustrated by the minute.

He didn’t like not remembering. He also didn’t like his best friend being made at him for something so pity as a comment about Weasley.

“Why are you so mad at me anyway?”

“Just apologize to her, Scorp”

“And why would I do that,” He asked childishly

“Because she’s your wife!” WHAT! WEASEL, HIS WIFE!

“Haven’t anyone taught you that you shouldn’t take advantage of people with memory loss Al. Phuf, married to Weasley that was a good one. Seems like you’ve become funnier over the years Al.” he said with a smug smile on his face.

This was all just a ploy to mess with him. He wasn’t married to Weasley, they hated each other! Scorpius knew a lot could happen in ten years, but him and Weasley dating, or even worse getting married, was not something that would ever happen. Not bothering to argue with him Albus left defeated.

Scorpius wasn’t left alone for long. Within 10 minutes his actual mother was sitting next to him, listening to the crazy prank Weasley and Al had tried to play on him.

“- And then Al told me the most ridiculous… Are you ready for it? He said Weasel and I were married. God they really though they could fool m-”

“SCORPIUS HYPERON MALFOY! Is that how you talk to a lady, calling her a Weasel!? I didn’t believe all the things she told me about your school days, but now I am certain she has never lied to me.”

“Who told you about my school days?”

“Rose of course!”

“But why would she talk to you about me? Why would she even talk to you?” “Honesty Scorpius is it possible to be as daft as you? I think I need some air, of course I could ask you to provide me with some since that is what you head is clearly made up of, but I will instead leave you here to think”

“Wha-” he mumbled as his mother left furious.

Why did everyone keep getting so mad at him when it came to Weasley. Had Al really gotten his own mother to prank him as well.

“Now I know you probably won’t believe a single word I say, so I will show you instead.”

A quite mad Rose Weasley stormed into his room, plopping a huge photo album on him and, with crossed arms, sat down in the chair next to his bed. They sat in silence for a while, before curiosity got the best of him. The album was filled with pictures of the two of them, and Al on some occasion. Really Scorpius was shocked how they could have faked these. The only photo he actually remembered taking was one of the three of them from 3rd year, when they had spent the entire summer together at the Burrow. The picture replayed himself hexing Rose with a body-binding-curse. He snarled at the image, though a part of him also felt a smile brewing and a nostalgic feeling. He looked at Rose in his side view. She puffed, looked extremely frustrated and he could have sworn he saw tears forming in her eyes. The look on her face brought back a particular memory.

_They were in the library together, alone, after Al had left them. He looked at her as she sat there, quite frustrated with her essay,_

_“you alright?”_

_“Yeah,” she answered unconvincingly._

_“Just this stupid herbology homework,” she wiped her eyes which were filled with water._

_“Hey, it’s okay”, his voice was comforting as he moved to sit in the empty chair next to her._

_“It’s just that… I always have to be the best, you know” she vented._

_“I always have to be perfect, because ‘I have my mothers brains’ as my dad says. Do you know how infuriating it is to always have to be perfect, to always to well. I know that my parents would disown me or anything if I got a T on my herbology NEWT, But I still can’t get myself to ‘chillax’ as Albus says,” she laughed through her cries._

_“I know exactly what you mean,” he put an arm around her,_

_“The expectations put on me are, mostly done so by myself. There is nothing wrong with failing, you know I almost failed potions in 3 year, what do you think my father would say if I did huh, potions was his best subject and I almost failed!” He tried to calm her down by continuing telling her stories of his almost fails, while see kept cries and laughing. The library curfew was only minutes away, he still wiped away her tears and talked to her as Madam Pinch came over._

_“Ehm, the library will be closing soon”, she said before leaving._

_“Right Rose, we better get you to your common room. Though I want you to know that will never be a failure,” he held her by the shoulders,_

_“You are perfect you get that,” she nodded,_

_“Good, then we can leave”._

_Before he went to pack his bag he affectionately kissed her forehead._

Scorpius sat there, dumbstruck, staring at Rose. That memory, if it even was a memory. That was not from sixth year, he would have remembered, or he did remember it. Ah! That makes no sense. None of it made sense to Scorpius. The memory that now took up all space in his mind seem so real. Could it really be that none of this was a prank. Was Scorpius Malfoy really married to … gulp … Rose Weasley.

“Did you get a T on your Herbology or what?” He asked after some time had passed. A small smile formed on her face as she reminisced,

“No I didn’t, I got an O, all thanks to you really,” she shook her head.

The room went silence.

“Is that the only thing you remember?”

“That conversation I mean,” she added.

“Yeah. Doesn’t really feel like a real memory, so I have not put it behind me that you and Al are pranking me.”

Rose looked hurt once more before she saw the small smile on Scorpius’ face.

“You know, the doctor said that more recent experiences might trigger your memory to come back.”

“Okay”.

A little while later Rose asked “Do you want you memories back?”.

He looked at her, he saw that she looked hurt underneath the smile. To be honest she looked like a broken person.

“Yeah, I think I do” he answered with a smile.

“Well great!” she sprang up and started running for the door,

“I will be back in a minute”. After a minute the door opened. But it wasn’t Rose, but his father, Draco, that entered.

“Hello son”

“Hello father” he answered in monotone voice.

“I heard you lost your memories,” Yes that was true.

Gad, why were always these conversations so awkward.

“So I guess it’s true than,”

“What is true?”

“I mean that I marry Weas- Rose”

“Yes it is. And I want you to know that I support it” He laughed,

“Yeah that’s great to know, 2, 3 years late-”

“Eight”

“huh,”

“Eight years. The two of you have been married for eight years”.

The awkward silence came back.

“But that must mean that I was-”

“You were nineteen, far too young if you ask me, but you were really in love so I couldn’t argue with you”.

Scorpius was shocked. Hearing these things from his mother, Albus, or even Weas-Rose could be brushed because they were all very emotional people how like to exaggerate things, but from his father… Not once during his childhood had his father lied to him. Scorpius trusted his father’s word, even if they didn’t get along most of the time. If his father said that he had been in love, well then that was the truth.

“Well, I should get going son, I met you wife in the hallway and I will presume that she will return soon”

“Yeah, see you”,

“See you too”.The older Malfoy put his hand around the doorknob,

“And dad…”

“Yes,”

“Thank you,” Scorpius said with a smile.

If was five minutes more until Rose finally arrived. However, she did not return alone.

On either side of her stood to children. They were two girls, and they both looked excitingly much like Scorpius, with their pale blonde hair. Though one of them, the youngest had a set of curls.

He looked at them wide-eyed, then at Rose, who had a large grin on her face, probably from watching Scorpius’ reaction. Were they really-.

“Niccy! Mols!” The names popped out of him like a gumball machine.

The girls flung themselves at him.

The happiness he saw in their faces made him want to know them, but he didn’t.

He didn’t know these girls, even if he did know their names.

He looked up at Rose who, was smiling fondly at the three of them. He shook his head to signalize to her that he still didn’t remember and her smile faltered.

He did remember them in some sort of way. He remember Rose giving birth to them. To be honest he remembered a lot of his old memories, but it wasn’t him. None of them **felt** like him, it was like he was watching a muggle film about his own life. He had now heard from multiple people that he loved Rose Weasley, but he didn’t, not this version of him anyway. He didn’t know him. He knew he had loved her, but it was impossible to think that now. He wasn’t himself at the moment. He wasn’t anyone, only a shell of a person.

Days later he was finally allowed to leave. He wanted to stay with his parents, but his mother insisted (and threatened him) that he had to stay with Rose and his family. Their house was … ehm, cozy.

The cottage had three bedrooms and a small kitchen and living room. Scorpius was extremely surprised that he, his future (?) self, hadn’t moved his family out of this hellhole. How they had enough space was a conundrum to him. Because the house was so small Rose and Scorpius were forced to sleep in the same room, since the children’s’ rooms would never fit a normal bed in it. In their room there was a queen-size set up as well as a smaller single tucked away next to the closet, probably only there for the occasion. As they were settling in Rose sat down on the single as Scorpius came from the bathroom.

“Oh no! you are not sleeping on that single. I am the one that is intruding,” he said firmly.

“Scorpius, of course you are not intruding!” she stood up.

Instead of answering he picked her up by her shoulders spun 180 degrees and sat her down, before laying down on the single bed.

“Now go to your own bed” she pouted before settling in, knowing this was not a fight she could win.

“Why haven’t we moved to a bigger place? This place is to small” he thought out loud laying at his bed trying to sleep.

“Well, it has catered to our needs. We don’t really think that it is too small, but it will be soon,” he turned his head around to face her.

Though it was hard he could see that her eyes were watering.

“You okay?” he moved over to the edge of the bed.

“No!” she whispered loudly,

“Of course I’m not. I was going to tell you the day of the accident. But now… look at us!” she flung her arms out.

“I don’t want my children growing up without their father knowing them. I- I don’t want to grow old without you kn-knowing me!” Her breath became heavier as the tears streamed out.

“Hey, it’s okay,” her face buried itself in his chest, probably by default, and he felt his shirt absorb her tears.

“You know I do know you,” he whispered quietly.

“Even if I only know the seventeen year old you I know that you are, or were, a very ambitious, strong-spirited and hot-headed woman,” Rose laughed at the latter.

“I know that you can get and do anything you set your mind to,” he said not doubting a syllable.

“But what if the only thing I can’t do is get your memories back. Get you to love me again?” see started crying heavier

“Even if I never get my memory back, it seems like you were able to make me love you the first time, why not the second.” He wiped away her tears smiling at her.

They sat there for a while smiling at each other, both of them knowing that life would, somehow, be normal again, someday.


End file.
